C'est un ordre !
by Ellicxma
Summary: Quand Eiji Kikumaru perd un pari et se retrouve esclave de Fuji Syusuke pendant une semaine... Première Fic sur PoT


**Mini Fic**: C'est un ordre!

**Chapitre**: 1

**Genre**: Humour/Romance

**Rating**: K, T, et on va finir par du M lol ça va aller croissant alors âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Prince of Tennis appartiennent à Takeshi Konomi et c'est bien dommage, mais je m'en fou je fais ce que je veux avec =)

**

* * *

**

**- Nya! Je veux paaas !!!**

**- Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix ?**

**- Ochibi*, Momo-chan, soyez sympa !!!**

**- Pas envie, **répondirant les deux intéréssés.

**- Eiji-senpai**, continua le plus vieux des deux, **un pari est un pari; et cette fois le gage est pour toi**.

Flash Back

Je courais à travers les rues de Tokyo, mon sac de sport passée sur l'épaule. J'allais être en retareuh !!! Mais ce n'était pas ma faute ... Nee-chan* avait vidé mon tube de dentifrice préféré -celui à la fraise- et Oka-san* n'en avait pas d'avance. J'avais cherché dans toute la maison mais impossible d'en trouver. J'avais dû prendre celui à la menthe, il est bon aussi mais la menthe c'est le vendredi normalement, et là on est lundi donc ça devait être celui à la fraise, après le mardi c'est ... bon passons. Avec tout ça j'avais loupé mon bus et j'étais obligé de courir pour espérer arriver à l'heure. Sinon j'étais bon pour les tours de terrains, supplice favori de bucho*. Enfin c'est mieux que le Inui Juice ...

J'accélérais...

Grâce à l'entrainement de tortionnaire imposé par Tezuka, mon endurance s'était développée et mon corps s'était musclé. J'avoue, j'étais plutôt pas mal et bien vu auprès des filles. (Ce n'est pas Eiji! Atobe sort de ce corps on t'a reconnu, bon OK c'est moi qui sort ...)Je passais devant mon ancien collège et continuait mon chemin, toujours au pas de course. Deux rues plus loin se trouvait le lycée Seigaku. Je passais le portail sans encombre et piquait un sprint jusqu'aux courts de tennis. J'avais exactement six minutes de retard, à savoir que Tezuka nous donnait dix tours de terrain supplémentaires par minute de retard je vous laisse faire le calcul.

J'arrivai enfin au niveau des vestiaires, Tezuka me fit un sermon et m'envoya faire cinquante tours de terrain (et dix de gagnés!).Le reste de l'entrainement se déroula sans encombre, Oishi et moi travaillions une nouvelle formation, Kaidoh travaillait sont Boomerang Snake et s'engueulait accessoirement avec Momo... la routine quoi.

Une fois l'entrainement fini je m'assis sur un banc et sortit ma bouteille d'eau que je vidais d'une traite (après avoir vérifié qu'il s'agissait bien d'eau et non d'une abomination créer par Inui). Deux titulaires me rejoignirent. Grand et bien musclé, des cheveux noirs coupés courts et son éternel sourire au visage Momoshiro jonglait avec trois canettes de Ponta. Il m'en lança une que je rattrapais au vol et en lança une deuxième au second garçon. Largement plus petit que son senpai, Echizen, alias Ochibi, rattrapa la canette de jus de fruit avec sa raquette.

**- Ne Eiji-senpai! Tu sais quel jour on est ...** me demanda l'ainé des deux.

**- Eto ... Lundi non ?**

**- Mais encore ?**Je réfléchi un instant ne comprenant vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

**- Lundi 2 Mai je crois...**

**- Ce qui veut dire ?** continua Momo avec une lueur de malice au fond des yeux.

Momo-chan commençait à s'énerver. Zut, le 2 Mai, il y avait quoi le 2 Mai ? Pas d'anniversaire, du moins je crois. Une petite ampoule s'alluma dans mon crane. Je me donnai une gifle mentale, comment est-ce que j'avais pu oublier ?!

**- On est le premier lundi du mois**, annonçais-je fièrement.

Le sourire de Momo-chan s'élargit encore si c'était possible et je vis du coin de l'œil qu'Ochibi affichait un léger sourire vais vous expliquer. Depuis le début de l'année Momoshiro, Echizen et moi faisions des paris. Un jeu différent à chaque fois nous oppose le premier lundi du mois, et le perdant se voit attribuer un gage choisit auparavant. Un jeu peu intelligent certes, mais qui nous assure des fous rires pour l'année. Le mois dernier Echizen avait perdu le concours de drague et avais dû venir à l'entrainement le lendemain en robe rose à paillettes très courte. Vu qu'il était le dernier perdant c'était à son tour de choisir le gage, et vu le coup qu'avais prit sa fierté la dernière fois, le gage risque d'être intéressant.

Echizen releva sa casquette et annonça entre deux gorgées de Ponta.

**- Le perdant sera l'esclave personnel de Fuji-senpai pendant une semaine.**

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un grand silence. Momoshiro, comme moi, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Si je gagnais, cette semaine promettait d'être l'une des meilleures de l'année; voir Momo ou Ochibi au service de ce pervers, sadique, limite psychopathe ... rien que d'y pensait j'en riais déjà. Par contre, si je perdais ... je n'osait même pas imaginer O_o

Momoshiro fut le premier à rompre le silence.

**- Ca marche pour moi.**

Les deux tennismen se tournèrent vers moi: il ne manquait plus que mon accordC'était terriblement tentant, et effrayant à la fois. Mais tentant ... KYA!!!!! Horrible dilemme. C'est simple, sur mon épaule il y avait un petit neko-ange qui me disait: « Non, ce n'est pas bien de vouloir le malheur de ses amis, et en plus c'est risqué. » alors que sur mon épaule gauche se trouvait un petit neko-démon qui vociférait: « Ne l'écoute pas! Et puis ce sera marrant de les voir esclave de Fuji-san nan niark niark niark » S'en suivit une bataille entre les deux entités imaginaire. Finalement le démon ligota l'ange et je cédais volontiers à la tentation.

**- Ok. C'est parti.**

Ryoma finit sa canette de Ponta et la lança adroitement dans la poubelle avant de continuer.

**- Fuji-senpai est d'accord, on a plus qu'à tirer l'épreuve.**

Momo-chan sorti un petit sac en papier, et à l'intérieur se trouvait plusieurs bandelettes et sur chacune était marquée une épreuve différente. Le plus jeune plongea négligemment sa main dans le sac et en sortit un morceau de papier qu'il déplia... avant d'afficher un sourire digne d'une pub pour du dentifrice. Un sourire qui ne valait rien de bon selon moi. Ryoma nous montra le mot écrit à l'encre noire sur la bandelette blanche.

«Tennis »J

e compris immédiatement la raison de son sourire. Ryoma était sur de ne pas être le perdant car, même si il était le plus jeune titulaire, il n'en restait pas moins le plus fort. Même Tezuka-bucho avait fini par s'incliner.

Je jouais le premier contre Echizen. Ce fut rapide, je préférais me réserver pour le match contre Momo.6-3, pour Echizen bien sur.

**- Pff, ce n'est vraiment pas intéressant si vous vous laissez faire senpai.**

Le match de Momoshiro fut semblable au mien. Lui aussi cherchait à garder ses forces pour notre match.6-2, pas la peine de préciser qui à gagner je pense...

Momo et moi nous positionnâmes sur le terrain. Echizen arbitrait.

Le match dura longtemps. Aucun de nous deux ne voulais lâcher le balle roula sur le sol, le match était fini.

**- Jeu, set et match, Momoshiro!**

J'avais perdu. C'était la première fois que je perdais contre Momo et j'avoue j'étais un peu sonné, il s'était vraiment améliorer et j'avais rien vu venir. L'intéressé me tendit une serviette et j'attrapais avant de me relever.

**- C'était un beau match senpai.**

**- Hoi! Mais je suis déçu**, annonçais-je.

- **Perdre contre Ochibi je l'avais vu venir mais contre Momo-chan quand même ...**

**- Eh je ne te permets pas Eiji-senpai !!!**

Nous partîmes dans de grands éclats de rire quand un mouvement attira mon regard. Quelqu'un se tenait derrière le grillage et semblait avoir observé le match. Non pas quelqu'un. Fuji

Je déglutis avec difficulté. J'étais dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Fin du Flash Back

Nous sortîmes des terrains et même si je ne voyais je n'avais aucun mal à m'imaginer les sourires que devaient afficher mes deux « amis ».Je pris mon sac et le lançais sur mon épaule près à aller en cours. Je croisais Fuji quelques mètres plus loin.

Fuji et moi étions dans la même classe, et ce depuis le collège. Il était plus grand de quelques centimètres que moi. Il possédait corps fin, musclé et souple qui lui permettait de réaliser des coups impressionnants comme ses « Contres ». Ses cheveux mi-longs et châtains lui tombaient devant les yeux, yeux qu'on ne voyait presque jamais car Fuji gardait constamment les yeux plissés ce qui lui donnait, avec son grand sourire, un air gentil et adorable. Fuji aurait dû faire du théâtre ... je suis sur et certain qu'il aurait remporté un prix. Car derrière ce masque amical se cachait un caractère bien trempé, une volonté de fer agrémentée d'un léger sadisme. Le tensai* était sadique, fou, pervers, beau gosse aussi ... tant de mots pour le décrire...

Alors que je passais à coté de lui sans m'arrêter, il me suivit sous les regards espiègles de Momoshiro et Ryoma.

**- C'était un beau match Eiji-kun.**

Je m'arrêtais et me retournait. Fuji me fixait tout en abordant son expression « je suis gentil, adorable et inoffensif ».

**- Hum, arigato Fuji! Mais bon j'ai perdu donc beau match ou pas...**

**- A ce propos**, m'interrompit le tensai, **après les cours on va chez moi.**

Mon visage dût refléter ma pensée, à savoir des points d'interrogations multicolores se baladant un peu partout car Fuji ajouta:

**- Oui. Vu que, si j'ai bien comprit, tu es mon esclave jusqu'à dimanche soir ce serais plus simple que tu passe la semaine à la maison. Non ?**

Nani ?!!! Passer une semaine entière chez Fuji! Non mais là je cours à la catastrophe, je vais mourir, il va me torturer, me séquestrer, me violer, me tuer, me ... Stop, calme toi Eiji, on parle quand même de Fuji, Fuji qui est ton amis depuis le collège, Fuji qui t'aide pour les devoirs de mathématiques, Fuji qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, qui a déjà était surpris avec une fille dans le labo de chimie à faire des choses réprimandée, Fuji qui ... Inspire, expire, inspire ... Une excuse, je devais trouver une excuse. Au moins pour ce soir, comme ça j'aurais le temps de trouver une excuse à long terme.

**- Euh ... mes parents vont s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas...**

Mais quelle excuse bidon! J'avais 18 ans et la seule excuse potable qui m'était venue était que mes parents allaient se faire un sang d'encre. Pitoyable.

**- Je peux te prêter mon portable si tu veux**, me répondit mon camarade.

Il m'avait eu. J'étais piégé, cerné, coincé, bref de nouveau dans le caca jusqu'au coup. J'acquiesçais et le sourire de mon ami s'élargit encore plus.

La journée passa rapidement, trop rapidement à mon goût d'ailleurs. Ce midi j'avais dû porter le plateau repas de Fuji, lui tirer la chaise pour qu'il s'assoit, lui porter son sac entre les salles de cours ect. Bon bien sur cela avait suscité des interrogations mais je m'étais attendu à pire, bien l'entrainement il ne me demanda rien. D'un accord commun avec Fuji, Momo, Ryoma nous avions décidé de ne pas prendre compte du pari pendant l'entrainement. Je n'imagine même pas la sentence que nous infligerais Tezuka si nous venions à nous rebeller contre la discipline imposée...

Une fois l'entrainement fini Fuji me fit signe de le suivre. J'adressais un signe de la main à Oishi avant de le rejoindre. Nous partîmes directement chez lui. J'étais déjà allé chez Fuji, pour faire des devoirs, ou pour des fêtes. Je connaissais donc le échangeâmes quelques mots sur la route, mais rien de bien intéressant, l'entrainement nous avait tout deux exténué passâmes la porte, la maison n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venu. Joliment décorée par la grande sœur de Fuji, la première porte à gauche donnait sur un salon/cuisine/salle à manger convivial.

**- Tu peux prendre la salle de bain en premier**, m'informa Fuji.

J'acquiesçais, trop fatigué pour répliquer. Je me trainais littéralement à l'étage et entrais dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillais rapidement et entrais dans la douche (et non les filles pas de description du corps nu de notre chat adoré, ne vous inquiétez ça viendra assez vite).L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles endoloris et je lâchais un soupir de bien être. Vu que je n'avais pas mes affaires, j'utilisais le shampoing et le gel douche disponibles (fleur d'oranger, ça sentait plutôt bon). Je restais encore quelques minutes sous l'eau avant d'arrêter le jet. Je m'essuyai rapidement et sorti de la douche, avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas pris de vêtements. Et bien sur, quelqu'un était passé par là et avait ramassé mon linge sale: je n'avais même pas un boxer à enfiler! Rien, nothing, nada, kaimu.

Je nouai donc une serviette autour de ma taille et sorti de la pièce. N'ayant d'autre solution j'entrai dans la chambre de mon ami. Celui-ci, assis dans son fauteuil, tourna la tête vers moi. Il ne dit rien mais un sourire qui en disait long s'étira lentement sur son beau visage. Il se leva, passa à coté de moi pour se rendre à son tour à la salle de bain. Au dernier moment il se retourna et le sourire aux lèvres me dit:

**- Ce n'est pas que je ne te trouve pas mignon comme ça mais si tu veux tu peux m'emprunter des vêtements.**

Sur ce, il sortit, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Je jetais rageusement ma serviette à terre et pris rapidement un T-shirt et un short dans la commode du tensai. J'étais chez lui depuis moins d'une heure et ma vie ressemblait déjà à un pris mon lecteur MP3 dans mon sac posé dans un coin de la pièce, mis les écouteurs et lançai la musique. Je fermais les yeux, bâtant le rythme avec mon pied. J'étais tranquille, calme, relaxé ...

**- ARG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Je manquais de me caser la figure. Alors que j'écoutais tranquillement ma musique, j'avais senti un souffle dans ma nuque et j'avais bien cru avoir une attaque.

**- Non mais ça va pas Fuji !!! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?**

Il me regardait, amusé.

**- Vu que tu ne me répondais pas j'ai dû me rapprocher. Nee-chan nous appelle pour manger, viens.**

Je m'asseyais par terre, les jambes et bras croisés dans la position typique du boudeur. Celui qui était mon ainé de quelques mois ajouta:

**- Hum ... à l'odeur je dirais que nee-chan nous a préparés de l'omelette.**

**- Nyaaa qu'est-ce que tu attends Fuji! Vite allons mangeeeer !!!!!!!!!!**

Le repas fut succulent, la grande sœur de Fuji était un vrai cordon bleu. Et puis j'adorais l'omelette !!!! Une fois repus, je m'occupais de la vaisselle en « bon esclave ».Une fois fini nous montâmes dans la chambre de Fuji pour une tache que je haïssais à savoir : les devoirs. Ceux-ci furent « légèrement » bâclés, après tout je détestais les math!Fuji lui s'était appliqué, et pourtant il avait fini un quart d'heure avant moi. Je préfère ne pas savoir comment il fait, il y a des choses en ce monde qu'il vaut mieux ne pas connaitre, on s'en porte mieux croyez moi ... surtout lorsque cela concerne Fuji Syusuke ou les mixtures d'Inui ...I

l devait être un peu plus de 23 heures quand mon camarade décida qu'il était temps de se coucher, nous avions cours le lendemain après tout. Fuji retira ses vêtements, ne gardant qu'un caleçon et entra dans son lit, avant de me faire signe de le rejoindre. Plutôt dormir dans la baignoire !!! Je veux pas y aller, au secours Oka-san, nee-chan !!!!

**- Bon Eiji-kun je suis fatigué donc si tu pouvais te dépêcher de venir ...** voyant mon hésitation il ajouta avec un demi sourire, **c'est un ordre.**

Je dégluti difficilement et me glissais à mon tour sous les draps, à coté du tensai. Contrairement à ce dernier j'avais gardé un T-shirt. A peine installé, Fuji éteignit la lumière.

**- Oyasumi Eiji-kun.**

**- O...oyasumi ... Fuji**.

Les minutes défilèrent et je ne trouvais toujours pas le sommeil. Le silence était troublé par le souffle régulier de Fuji à coté de moi. Alors que je lui tournais le dos, je changeai de position. Malgré l'obscurité, je distinguais facilement les traits de mon ami. C'était la première fois que je le voyais endormi, son visage semblait appartenir à un autre. Plus de sourire en coin, plus de regard perçant, juste la sérénité de celui qui rêve. Je me surpris à penser, qu'ainsi il était vulnérable... N'importe quoi, on parle de Fuji tout de même! Cependant je tendis lentement les doigts vers le visage de mon ainé, ne m'arrêtant qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Son souffle chaud sur mes doigts me fit réaliser mon geste et je me retournais aussitôt, pestant contre cet ami sadique qui m'infligeait à coup sur une nuit blanche. Je continuais à chercher le sommeil sans savoir qu'un léger sourire s'était élever sur le visage de l'homme couché à mes cotés..

* * *

Notes:

Ochibi: Petit (surnom affectif)

One-chan: Grande soeur

Ok-san: Mère

Bucho: Capitaine

Tensai: : Le génie, le surdoué.

Bon j'aime pas du tout mon premier chapitre, sauf le début. Après chez Fuji c'était syndrome de la page blanche --' y aurait que moi il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus x) J'attends quand même vos avis.


End file.
